Diamond: Arjinkun Princess of Oz
by RosesandPoppies
Summary: It is the start of a new semester at Shiz, which means the reuniting of old friends and the welcoming of new ones. Among these new faces is someone no one had expected. A girl with blue diamond tattoos arrives, claiming to be the sister of Fiyero Tiggular. Since when did Fiyero have a little sister? (an old story I found and decided to publish. please read!)


Hi everyone! I just found this in my documents folder from ages ago. I reread it and think it might have potential, but I want to know what you think! This is all I have so far, but if you like it, I will continue it. R&amp;R!

* * *

Diamond beamed from ear to ear as she stepped out of the carriage. Finally she had arrived at Shiz University, thrillified at the many possibilities the future had in store. A Goat stepped out as well and stood next to the girl. He pushed up his glasses and laid a hoof on Diamond's shoulder.

"Well, here we are."  
"Thank you Uncle Dillamond!" She continued to stare wide-eyed at the sight before her.

He chuckled, "No need to thank me dear. Just remember you are here for an education, not to go partying every night like certain students. That's how the student before you left here. She was supposed to continue her studies this year, but one look at her records from the previous year and the board decided it would be best to dismiss her."

Diamond nodded.

"You go acquaint yourself with the grounds, I'll make sure your things are brought to your room."

Diamond turned and hugged the Goat and was off. The blue diamonds tattooed on her skin were noticed by all she passed, gaining favor by some and mockery from others who dared. She ignored the stares and chuckles and brushed her long dark blue hair away from her face. Just then, she spotted a cluster of girls by a fountain. A blonde tossed her hair and conversed with two girls, one in a wheelchair and the other tall and green. She recognized the blonde, she had met her when the blonde's family had visited her family's castle, though the blonde held more of an interest with her brother, and avoided her most of the time. But the girl in the chair, on the contrary, was Diamond's closest friend and had been so for many years.

"Nessa!" She called and jogged to the group of girls.

"Diamond!" Nessa called back and pushed herself closer to meet her friend. Diamond and Nessa embraced for the first time in months. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Too long! If only your father had let me stay the summer! Then we would've been together every day!"

Nessa's face fell slightly and the green girl stiffened at the mention of 'father'. "Um, Diamond! I want you to meet my-,"

"Roommate," Elphaba cut in. "Ex-roommate. We were together last year."  
Diamond looked confused. "But Nessa said she roomed-,"

"With Morrible. Yes, she did, after I switched to room with Galinda here."

"Oh." Diamond said. Nessa looked shocked at Elphaba, who chose to ignore her sister's annoyance. She didn't want to ruin her sister's friendship in case Diamond didn't like girls with green skin.

"Hello Diamond," Galinda said in a bored tone. Diamond stiffened and stood up straighter.

"Galinda," she nodded.

"I see your 'depression' of yours has spread," the blonde icily remarked, fanning herself. Diamond glared.

"It is the Vinkun trademark of the royal family."  
"Not all in the royal family."  
"No, only the exceptional ones."

"Those who are ugly?"  
"Those who are first in line for the throne and considered the most exotic and most beautiful and most intelligent of the royal line." Diamond replied making herself as tall and regal as she could. Galinda looked small and weak next to the girl. The blonde huffed and looked away, fanning herself faster. Diamond smirked.

"I see you haven't changed at all Miss Galinda." That comment was ignored.

Nessa excused herself from the conversation and Galinda waited for Diamond to do the same. She frowned when Elphaba began to speak.

"So, not everyone thinks you're beautiful?"

Diamond smiled slightly, "Of course not. Why should they? But I try not to let it bother me. No offense, but I'm guessing you don't have it easy either?"

"Nope. Galinda here is really my only friend."

"Oh, really…" Diamond tried to reply kindly, but Elphaba could see she was hurt. She would have to talk with the blond later. Until then, she'd make it her job to make the new student feel welcome.

"Are you Arjikan?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"But Fiyero's in the royal family too. Are you his cousin?"  
"His sister, actually. Little sister." Diamond smiled. "You haven't seen him yet, have you?"

"Not yet, but he'll show up eventually. Right Galinda?" Elphaba turned to the blonde, but she was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
